Old Marnic
Phonology Consonants Vowels Vocabulary Verbs To ascend: rigvartis To be: kradis To believe: duasir To capture: yatoa To climb: sägamir To conquer: gisratsu To crack: indoyir To descend: solvartis To desecrate: reknosis To drink: girsu To fill: surdoa To harden: yuintedre To hide: aduämir To hunt: faugadre To invent: ñatir To kill: tähre To kiss: ezir To lick: slänsu To love: kuroa To measure: lihanir To remember: saivaosu To run: fosroa To sing: neyasu To sew: sutsu To sow: smatim To speak: gusatre To thieve: erkoa To think: manis To wander: hemanre To welcome “to shelter”: loiresu Nouns The Compass Points Anus: hiriv (neut.); añget (neut.) vulgar Ascent: rigvarneu (masc.), genitive: rigvarnelu Belly: uñgir (neut.) Blood: väc (masc.) Blossom: ñuedo (fem.) Breath: hasa (fem.) Brother: rotu (masc.) Day: keun (neut.) Dawn: tyivä (fem.), genitive: tyivämer Descent: solvarneu (masc.), genitive: solvarnelu Desecration: reknoseu (masc.) Desecrater: reknosrel Dragon: saruyg (neut.) Dusk: giran (neut.), genitive: giranalu. Earth: yär (fem.) Eye: ändo (neut.) Famine, hunger, starvation: irzanut (masc.) Faith: kosai Father: danas (masc.) Fire: stor (masc.) Finger: mäzun (neut.) Fist: darvon (neut.) Flesh: utki (fem.) Fog: marras (fem.), genitive: marralu Fortune: italk (masc.) Friend: drun (neut.) Grace: varsei (fem.) Grass: livs (neut.) Harvest: yatimturri (fem.) Heart: oriz (neut.) Heat: ġame (masc.) Hiding one: aduämsol (masc.) Home: esta (fem.), inessive: estlor Horn (animal part): turi (masc.) Human: dawe (neut.) Lion: rakah (masc.), genitive: rakahmer Man: tarn (masc.) Marnic traditional religion a contraction of “old faith”: Ronosai Memory: saivaoġe (neut.) Mother: manas (fem.) Night: ġäsut Origin: lemori (masc.) Penis: kän (masc.) Rain: setaih (neut.) Rose: haemun (fem.) Ship: zeim (masc.) Son: sar (masc.) Stone: irvo (neut.) Storm: faru (fem.) Sky: yen (masc.), inessive: yenatar. Speaker: gusatza (fem.) Speech: gusatah (neut.) Sphere: ris (neut.) Sun: arta (fem.) Thief: erkaut (masc.) Thirst: guetai (neut.) Thread: suta (fem.) Tongue: talra (fem.) Town: zäim (neut.) Tree: dwama (fem.) Wanderer: hemanzav (neut.) Wind: utas (fem.), genitive: utasnalu Wisdom: añkeiva (fem.) Woman: säet (fem.) World: mael (neut.) Zenith, climax: sartai (neut.) Numbers One: Rav Two: Dion Three: Fel Four: Tef Five: Ov Six: Hanu Seven: Vit Eight: Yera Nine: Del Ten: Diontov Pronouns I: an You (sing.): ri “thou” It/he/she: län We (incl.): kail with you We (excl.): ontag without you You (pl.): ruya “you” They: alänt Adjectives Ascended: rigvartura Bizarre: kowan. Masculine: kowaneu Central: orizna Cracked: indoyäst Descended: solvartura Eastern: veruna Empty: idum. Masculine: idumeu First (adj.): virko. Feminine: virkoli. Masculine: virkoin Grey (adj.): idzerm Happy: alko Hardened: yuintedromi Heavy: somel. Feminine: someli Human (adj.): dawut Mindful: saivaon Northern: galina Old: rono. Radiant: kaiyu. Masculine: kaiyun Second (adj.): diontäs. Feminine: diontäih. Masculine: diontämu Southern: marutna Sowed: smatämro Silent: onari. Feminine: onarili Spoken: gutain Vigilant: riketna. Western: sisarakna White (adj.): taor Conversation Hello formal: Äkoiraln Hi: Ritus. Good morning: Affixes Suffix indicating plurality: -tei Suffix of the definite article: -uls Suffix used to form nouns indicating a state of being from adjectives: -yir. For example, “human condition” could best be rendered as “dawutyir,” “humanness.” Suffix used to form adjectives from nouns: -na. For example, “Marnic” is rendered as “Marnozna,” literally “Marnoz-ish.” First person possessive suffix (my, mine, etc.): il Affirmative prefix to the noun unusual: rov Negative prefix to the noun mainly to existential declarations: den Grammar The Verb Old Marnic verbs may be identified by their ending syllable. There are five classes of regular verbs: -re ending, -ir ending, -is ending, -oa ending, and –su ending. Irregular verbs can often be etymologically traced to another language, usually Injili. Old Marnic tenses:' present', indicating an action that begins in the present and will end either in the present or in the very near future; the past imperfect, indicating an action that began in the past but is completed in the present; the pluperfect, indicating an action that began and was completed in the past; the present imperfect, indicating an action that begins in the present but will be completed in the future; the future perfect, indicating an action that will begin in the future and be completed in the future; and the non-present, indicating an action that began in the past and will be completed in the future. Old Marnic moods: subjunctive, indicating a state of uncertainty (provoked by phrases like “I believe” or “He speculated that”); imperative, used more in speech and indicating a command; optative, indicating hopes or wishes, which was notably lost in the transition to Vulgar Marnic;' indicative', which covers all other forms of speech. The Noun Old Marnic has eight noun cases. They are: Nominative; Accusative; Vocative; Genitive; Ablative; Instrumental; Dative; Inessive. There are four declensions. Sentences Word Order: Old Marnic word order is looser than that of English, and words can be shifted in the sentence to indicate their relative importance. That said, in most sentences, especially in spoken dialect, one employs Subject-Object-Verb: that is, to declare in Old Marnic that “I am an Injili” would be “I an Injili am”. In questions, the form typically becomes Object-Subject-Verb: that is, rather than “Am I an Injili?” (Verb-Subject-Object), it is precisely the opposite: “An Injili I am?” “I am bizarre. I am inventing the Marnic language.” – An kowanteu kradu. An Marnozna gutainuls ñatira. “Hello, friend! I welcome thee to my home.” – Äkoiraln, drunil! An rik estloril loiriv. “He is not a thief!” – Län denerkaut kradalni!